A vehicle is a device carrying a passenger in a desired direction. For example, the vehicle is a car.
To promote the convenience of vehicle users, vehicles have been equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, various devices are developed to increase the driving convenience of users. In the context, lots of functions are provided to a vehicle head lamp.